Wolf Zombie Daddy I'm a Zombie Gonner X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis was always gifted ever since her birth. For Alexis her life has never been easy. Losing her birth family then nearly losing her new family. What will happen now when she runs into Isis, Gonner, and Dixie? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESCRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Arriving in the Graveyard

Scroll down past descriptions for first chapter and go to my wattpad account destinycopley13 for any clothing and pics

* * *

Alexis Human Form

Name: Alexis

Name as a pet: Rose

Gender: Female

Age: 13 years as a human when died

Species: Zombie/Wolf shifter

Eye color: Light Purple

Hair type, length, and color: Long Very light blonde

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Height: Same as Isis

Looks: Pic above far as her looks but the pic below here of Emily from Corpse Bride is her body looks far as her zombie looks

Clothes:

Alexis's theme in zombie form: Call me Fighter

Alexis and Gonner's theme song: Somebody to die for

Powers: Ice powers and can shift to a wolf and zombie at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers and her wolf form

Skills: A very skilled fighter

Specialties: Fighting, dancing, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her

Hobbies: Singing, dancing, watching the sunset, drawing, and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite place: Near the library

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, can be stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Gonner

Closest friend out of everyone: Gonner

Close friends: Gonner and Isis

Best friends: Gonner and Isis

Friends: Gonner, Isis, and Dixie

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was very young. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a human little boy and his family and went by the name Rose as their family pet but real name is Alexis.

* * *

Alexis Wolf Form

Name: Alexis

Name as pet: Rose

Gender: Female

Age: 5 when died as a wolf

Species: Zombie/Wolf shifter

Accessories: Blue feather behind right see which was given to her by Gonner when she met him before meeting Dixie

Eyes: Light purple

Looks: Pic above

Fur: Solid white with a silver undercoat above solid white with silver

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: A fighter

Alexis and Gonner's theme song: Somebody to die for

Powers: Ice powers and can shift to a wolf and Zombie at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: A very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near the library

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, can be stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Gonner

Closest friend out of everyone: Gonner

Close friends: Gonner and Isis

Best friends: Gonner and Isis

Friends: Gonner, Isis, and Dixie

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was very young. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a human little boy and his family and went by the name Rose as their family pet but real name is Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 1 Arriving in the Graveyard

"Cody where are you!?" Alexis calls as she is barking walking around the burning house before hearing coughing and follows the sound before seeing her human boy sitting on the ground. Alexis then begins barking getting his attention.

"Rose girl? Rose please go. It'll be ok. You need to get out." Cody says as he continues coughing.

"Not a chance. You and your family saved my life once. Now it's my turn to do the same." Alexis thinks to herself as she crawls over and grabs Cody by his sleeve and begins pulling him to a near by door where cops and firemen are waiting outside with his parents.

"Cody! My baby! Oh good girl Rose!" Cody's mom shouts as Alexis brings Cody closer to the door before hearing a cracking noise and looks up to see a wooden beam about to fall on them before immediately pushing Cody outside and out of the way as it then falls onto her instead.

"Rose! Rose please hold on! Don't worry girl we'll get you help!" Cody shouts as firemen come running over to Alexis as she is whining weakly before her vision begins to blur and blacks out.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is waking up she soon finds herself on the ground and sees a mummy girl looking at her.

"Ah! Who are you!? Where am I!? What did you do to my human boy!?" Alexis asks as she gets up quickly shifting to wolf form growling viciously.

"Relax your among friends. Anyways your in the graveyard. And for your friend I'm sorry but were the only ones here but I'm Isis and it's good to meet you." The girl says as Alexis seizes her growling but looks at her unsurely.

"Why am I here?" Alexis asks.

"Well the only way you could be here is that your dead." Isis says.

"I died in the fire?" Alexis asks as she looks down at the ground trying to remember what happened.

"Fire? Is that how you died?" Isis asks curiously.

"All I remember was pushing my human boy out of the way of a falling beam that was on fire and it came down onto me instead then I blacked out and woke up here." Alexis says sadly.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you but at least it wasn't in vain. Anyways so your a werewolf right?" Isis asks.

"What's it to you?" Alexis asks as she looks back up at Isis.

"Just curious. I've never met a live werewolf before. Your fur is absolutely beautiful." Isis says as Alexis looks at her.

"Um thanks." Alexis says unsurely.

"So what's your name? I've told you mine so I would like to know yours." Isis asks.

"Alexis but my family called me Rose." Alexis says.

"Those are beautiful names." Isis says as Alexis gives her a soft smile.

"Oh uh thank you... So are we stuck here?" Alexis asks.

"No we can leave but I don't recommend it. There are creatures out there that would hurt you but your safe in here. They cant enter into the graveyard because its protected." Isis says as Alexis looks towards a gate before looking back at Isis and sighing.

"Well is there at least anything to eat around here I'm starving." Alexis says slightly annoyed that she is trapped.

"Sure come on you can help me catch something to eat." Isis says as she gestures for Alexis to follow her.


	2. New Arrival

Shortly as Alexis is walking around in her wolf form she soon hears the graveyard bell causing her to stop and listen in its direction.

"Well looks like Isis has more company than just me now... or did anyways.." Alexis says as she hears a female girl calling for help before seeing the dark angels chasing her.

"Rescue the newbie first than settle the score later." Alexis says as she runs down before grabbing the new girl and running towards the gates making it in before being caught.

"Wow Alexis nice timing. You made it with the new girl. Come look at them. It's like you slammed the door right in there faces." Isis says as she laughs gesturing for the new girl to look as the three watch the dark angels leave.

"What's wrong? Why are they leaving?" The girl asks nervously.

"Don't worry. Dark angels aren't able to enter the holy graveyards." Alexis says sounding not worried as the new girl looks at her.

"What do they want?" The girl asks.

"They capture zombies who wandered away from their cemeteries and turn them over to Nebulosa the dark soul and you never see them again. Alexis the one who saved you has been the only one who has taken on dark angels while outside the gates and has won. She's a werewolf but a zombie as well so they usually try to avoid her due to it." Isis says.

"Zombies!? Werewolves!? You can't be serious!? That's impossible! what do you mean?" The girl asks shooken up at hearing the words zombie and werewolf.

"Yes the living dead." Isis says relaxed.

"Who are you then?" The girl asks as she looks at Isis.

"Well you already met Alexis but my name is Isis." Isis says as she takes off her cloak letting herself be shown to the girl.

"Wow. Ah!" The new girl says as she backs away a bit.

"I know we could use a good bath. It's such a shame that water destroys zombies but how would you know that your new." Isis says.

"No." The girl says as she hides behind a tombstone.

"Yes it kills us just as fast as sunlight or fire." Isis says.

"No way." The girl says not believing what she is hearing,

"Yea it can be hard to believe at first even believing Isis is hard at times." Alexis says as she and Isis walk over to the girl.

"Hey!" Isis says as Alexis looks at her and smiles.

"But you'll get used to us both and your new life." Alexis says.

"No!" The girl shouts as she looks at her body seeing she is a zombie.


	3. The Prophecy

"This shiskabob is to die for. You sure you don't want any Alexis?" Isis asks as she is making some food on a stick over a fire.

"No thanks. I was already hunting and had my dinner." Alexis says while watching the new girl pacing around.

"This just can't be true. This isn't really happening. Listen are there other zombies here besides you two?" The girl asks as she walks over to Isis.

"There were but they've all been captured by Nebulosa's dark angels." Isis says.

"You said they couldn't get in." The girl says nervously as Isis is eating a bug she is roasting on the fire.

"They can't but the others went out looking for food in other cemeteries and ended up being captured in doing so. The dark angels don't mess with me when I leave because I'm more than willing to send them back with their tails between their legs. I usually bring food back for Isis but got distracted when I heard the bell being rung." Alexis says.

"It's only Alexis, Peroshka, and I now but Peroshka doesn't count. She comes and goes as she pleases. She's reckless." Isis says as she stands up.

"Kind of like your friend there." The girl says as she gestures to Alexis.

"Oh no Alexis always comes back. We've become each other's family but ever since Peroshka started dating some boy from another cemetery I hardly see her. I'm so excited that you came. We can be friends. Alexis has been the only friend I've had here. Although she tends to act more like a sister but I'm sure I'd make the best best friend ever. What do you say?" Isis asks as she offers the girl a bug before the girl smacks it onto the ground.

"Well there went someone's dinner for the night." Alexis says seeing the bug go flying onto the ground.

"You spilled it! It's a good thing it wasn't milk or you'd have seven days of bad luck." Isis says.

"Listen I don't know what happened but I'm going home. I'm sure my dad will know how to-" The girl then gets cut off by Isis as she starts walking towards the gates.

"You can't go there!" Isis says as Alexis gets up and follows after Isis.

"Why not!?" The girl asks angrily.

"The ghost wolves remember?" Isis says.

"Besides what do you expect your dad to say or do when he sees you like you are? In case you aren't up to date with your zombie info humans don't like us zombies. They either try to trap and or kill us and I don't think you want that." Alexis says as she shifts to human form.

"I don't wanna be a zombie." The girl says as she pouts while sitting down on a log.

"There's only one way to return to your life as a mortal." Isis says as she goes over to the girl.

"How?" The girl asks.

"The Azoth." A voice says revealing to be Peroshka on the top of a tombstone.

"Peroshka!" Isis says happily.

"Oh joy she's back." Alexis says not happy seeing Peroshka.

"Good to see you too fur ball." Peroshka says as she hops down from the tombstone.

"If you would like to remain what little bit of life you have in you I would refrain from calling me fur ball." Alexis says.

"Legend of the Azoth. Well according to the legend a novice a newly arrived zombie will use the magical powers of the Azoth to create a passage back." Peroshka says as they walk into a room with the legend in pictures on the walls.

"A magical passage that will allow zombies to return to their mortal lives." Isis says.

"To be more exact the moment right before they died." Alexis says.

"Wait who's that?" The girl asks as she goes over to the drawing seeing someone leading the zombies.

"Like a second chance so that they can fix mistakes they made when they were alive." Isis says as the girl backs away seeing the one leading looks like her.

"Your novice." Isis says seeing the resemblance.

"Do you have the Azoth? Do you know it's secret? Show us its power." Peroshka says as the new girl opens her belt compartment showing the Azoth.

"Hang on a sec. There isn't any power locked up in this trinket." The girl says gesturing to the Azoth.

"What!? Don't you know how it works?" Peroshka asks impatiently.

"It's just a pendant that someone gave me for my birthday." The girl says as she begins to walk away.

"A charm!? Give it to me! Maybe I can make it!" Peroshka shouts as she backs the girl against the wall.

"No!" The girl shouts.

"Do you have a better idea!?" Peroshka says.

"Vitriol. He'll know how to help us." Isis says.

"Vitriol Is a lousy bum. Plain and simple." Peroshka says.

"True but he knows volumes about the dead, the living, and everything in between." Isis says.

"No one knows where he resides and the forest in invested with dark angels and mortals! I'll take it to him. I can get around that forest better than the mutt can." Peroshka says as she gestures for the girl to give her the Azoth.

"Hey!" Alexis says angrily before she feels Isis place a hand on her shoulder.

"I said no." The girl says firmly.

"Fine! Lets see how far you get without my help." Peroshka says as she tries to take the Azoth but Alexis tackles her away from the girl before getting up and angrily walking off.

"She's right. As much as Alexis leaves the cemetery she doesn't know the woods as well as Peroshka does. How are we gonna get out of here?" Isis asks.

"Let me think." The girl says.


	4. Leaving the Cemetery

"Hey wait up! Where are you going?" Isis asks as she spots the new girl leaving.

"Yea are you crazy? Do you really want a repeat of earlier?" Alexis asks as they run over to the girl.

"I'm going to search for that Vitriol dude so that I can get my rotten life back." The girl says not sounding thrilled.

"We'll go with you!" Isis says happily.

"Please don't." The girl says as she begins to walk off.

"Listen this could be a very dangerous journey and you'll need our protection." Isis says as she and Alexis run to catch up with the girl.

"She does have a point. It's pretty dangerous out here if you don't know what your doing." Alexis says.

"Yea right." The girl says as she continues walking.

"Hang on. You'll need my good luck charms." Isis says as she reveals a poorly looking necklace.

"Isis no offence but I don't even wanna know where you got that from." Alexis says as she receives a playful eye roll from Isis.

"Ouch!.. Oh no." Isis says as she looks at the ground after tripping over a rock seeing her necklace is now broken.

"I can find this drifter by myself." The girl says angrily as she begins to walk off.

"Vitriol. Oh I know where he lives." Isis says causing the girl to stop.

"You do?" Alexis asks curious never knowing this.

"Oh really? Where?" The girl asks.

"He always hangs out in the old Egyptian cemetery. I'm pretty sure I can remember how to get there. You totally need me." Isis says.

"Well this ought to end well." Alexis thinks to herself seeing Isis get up.

"Fine but keep your distance and remember I'm not your friend." The girl says as she begins walking.

"You won't regret it." Isis says happily.

"I hope not. Which way?" The girl asks as they come to a fork in the path.

"Let's go right. It's luckier." Isis says as she points which direction.

"Isis your pointing left." The girl says as she points out Isis is pointing left instead of right.

"Duh. It gets so confusing. Is it F thirteen? Oh no. No one should go anywhere on F thirteen." Isis says as they begin walking down the path.

"Chill. It's not Friday the thirteenth." The girl says.

"So if you don't mind we never did catch your name." Alexis says getting the girl to look at her.

"It's Dixie." The girl says as she keeps walking.

"Well it's nice to have a travel companion. I usually walk these woods alone but with you two along it should be interesting." Alexis says.

"It surely will be." Dixie says.

"You need to eat something. You haven't had a bite to eat in days." Isis says hearing Dixie's stomach growl.

"Yuck! Zombie food is disgusting." Dixie says.

"Don't knock it until you try it. Besides right now its the only thing around to eat." Alexis says.

"How would you know. You haven't even tried it. I highly recommend the crunchy cockroaches but if you prefer something softer than the worms are heavenly. Before you know it you'll be drooling over roasted squirrel brain." Isis says as she continues walking with Alexis.

"Hey Isis where did Dixie go?" Alexis asks no longer seeing Dixie beside them.

"She must of gotten separated a bit back." Isis says.

"I think I know where. Look down there." Alexis says pointing to Dixie being cornered on a cliff by dark angels.

"I got an idea. Follow me." Isis says as she then lowers a rope of her bandages down to Dixie as she is being cornered by dark angels.

"Grab it!" Alexis shouts.

"Ok pull me up!" Dixie shouts as she grabs the rope before Alexis pushes down the rock the bandage end is tied to onto the dark angels below and lifts Dixie up to herself and Isis.

"You should of let them nail me. It would of made your lives easier." Dixie says sadly.

"Or at least not so messed up." Isis says causing the three girls to laugh.

*Timeskip*

"Isis this path doesn't lead anywhere." Dixie says as the three are walking again.

"Yea Isis are you sure you know where your going?" Alexis asks.

"Oh no I'm cursed." Isis says causing Alexis and Dixie to look at her.

"Why are you so superstitious?" Dixie asks.

"For a very good reason. Did you know Tutankhamen and I were engaged to be married?" Isis asks.

"Wow! That's so cool." Dixie says surprised.

"It didn't last long. A beggar prophedized that I would be devoured by crocodiles." Isis says.

"No way." Dixie says as she looks at Isis.

"Our parents arranged for the two of us to meet on a river boat. Everything was cool then I saw the crocodiles." Isis says.

"Headed for your boat?" Alexis asks.

"No sleeping peacefully." Isis says.

"Well then the prophecy didn't come true." Dixie says.

"It did. I started screaming which woke the crocodiles up. Then I stumbled and fell in the water and here I am. It's my destiny." Isis says.

"No it was just a bad coincidence. So how about you Alexis? How did you end up here?" Dixie asks.

"Well I was a human family's pet after I was found as a puppy when I lost my pack. They took me in and called me Rose. They had a human boy called Cody which I loved him dearly. He was my human and the human I gave my life to protect till my dying breath. There was a fire that somehow got started in the house. His parents and I all got out but I realized Cody was still inside so I went back in to find him and that I did but when I was almost out with him a beam above of us was about to fall where it was on fire. I knew that if I didn't do something it was going to come down on him if not us both so I pushed him out of the way to safety and before I could move fast enough it came down on me. Before I knew what else happened I blacked out and woke up here. Then that's where I met Isis." Alexis say as Dixie looks at her sympathetically.

"So that explains why your so protective over Isis." Dixie says as Alexis nods.

"Yep. She isn't much but to me she's my family and pack. I see her like I did my human boy and I'll give everything for her now as I would have him." Alexis says.

"Look at this rock." Isis says as she finds a rock.

"Awesome!" Dixie says as she watches Isis hit the rock with a stick sending it flying.

"Just wait and watch." Isis says as the rock continues to bounce off things.

"Duck!" Alexis says as she ducks down nearly getting hit by the rock before it hits Isis in the head.

"See what I mean?" Isis asks as she is seeing stars from getting hit with the rock.

*Timeskip*

"What are we exactly? Why are we trapped in these gross bodies covered in maggots?" Dixie asks as the three are sitting around a fire.

"We're zombies because we left unfinished business back at home." Isis says.

"We're neither dead or alive just somewhere in between." Alexis says.

"Can this open the door that leads back home?" Dixie asks as she gestures to the Azoth.

"Of course then we can fix the mistakes we made. Unless Nebulosa catches us first." Isis says.

"What is Nebulosa like?" Dixie asks as Isis stares at the fire.

"No one knows for sure but ever since she showed up here she calls all the shots." Isis says.

"But why?" Dixie asks.

"Nobody dares to challenge her. Single minded ambition. It's her way or no way." Isis says.

*Timeskip*

"I'm so happy that your my best friend and I'm even more happy to have you apart of our little group." Isis says as she is laying with Alexis and Dixie in a little cave.

"These will remind us to always stick together." Dixie says as she reveals two bracelets giving one to Alexis and Isis both.

"Like bread and butter. Once you spread butter on bread the two can never separate. They stay stuck to each other forever." Isis says causing Alexis and Dixie to look at her.

"Bread and butter." Dixie says as she and Isis rub hands.

"Yeah!" Dixie and Isis say causing all three girls to laugh.


	5. The Farm

"We'll hide out there. Let's go." Dixie says as they come across an old house and farm.

"What if the mortals find us? You know how physco they get when it comes to zombies. They'll chase after us with pitchforks and call us names." Isis says.

"Yea this place just doesn't feel right." Alexis says looking around.

"Shut up and they won't even know we're here. Let's go." Dixie says as Alexis and Isis follow after her.

"This place is freaking creepy." Alexis says looking around them.

"There isn't a single soul here. It's perfect." Dixie says as they are walking.

"Too much silence could lead to violence." Isis says as they hear a groan behind them and look to see a walking scarecrow with a pumpkin head behind them.

"Who dares to disrupt me slumber. Down ye scally wags." The scarecrow says as he throws flames at the girls causing them to jump and run with him behind them throwing flames at them.

"Hide here and keep quite." Dixie says as they hide behind some hay bales.

"Can't escape from me! I am a snake and cannonball. No one can you filthy cockroaches. Yummy yummy yummy!" The scarecrow says sounding like he is getting closer.

"Quick down there." Alexis says seeing a cellar as the three quickly run down into it and hide.

"Oh no my bandage." Isis says seeing a trail of her bandage on fire.

"I have an idea. Cut the bandage and let's jump out that window." Dixie says as Isis cuts the bandage off and they jump out the window.

"Dead man tell no tale." The scarecrow says as the girls hide around the corner.

"Cut the bone chatter or he'll find us." Dixie says as Isis's teeth are chattering.

"Dixie where are you going?" Alexis asks seeing Dixie take a shovel before sneaking over and hitting the scarecrow over the head with the shovel knocking him unconscious before seeing that the scarecrow is really just a boy.

"Who is he?" Dixie asks.

"I know who he is. It's Gonner. I met him a while back. He's how I got the flue feather I wear in my wolf self behind my ear. He gave it to me. But what's he doing here?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know but I want to find out." Dixie says.

*Timeskip*

"Nothing like some pepper to get rid of an unwanted guest." Isis says as she shakes a pepper shaker over Gonner causing him to wake up coughing before he sneezes as she then stops.

"What are you doing here!?" Dixie asks angrily.

"Hiding me self from the dark angels. This farm's like me gallant vessel. Packed with cannons and disguises for battle." Gonner says.

"Like this little device that was hidden up your sleeve?" Isis asks angrily showing the flame thrower.

"Why were you trying to burn us alive?" Dixie asks.

"I thought Nebulosa sent ye. Her scurvy dogs stole all the zombies from me cemetery in a wicked ambush." Gonner says as Isis kicks him in the back of the head.

"I think your lying. What about you?" Isis asks.

"I'm a good hider." Gonner says.

"Well Alexis said your name was Gonner so why don't you come with us?" Dixie asks.

"Alexis? I didn't know she was with ye." Gonner says.

"Been with them since we arrived." Alexis says.

"It's good to see you again lass." Gonner says happily.

"Nice to see you too until you tried to set me and my friends on fire." Alexis says as Gonner gives her a look of guilt.

"Sorry about that." Gonner says apologetically before the girls go get away from Gonner to talk.

"Hold on a second you two. Are you two nuts? I can understand Alexis being willing to let him tag along but you Dixie?" Isis asks.

"Isis he has nobody at least we have each other." Dixie says.

"Dixie ahoy. He's a pirate." Isis says.

"Look at him. He's harmless." Dixie says as the girls look over at Gonner where they have him tied up.

"What? He tried to set us on fire. Oh no. The full moon is affecting your brain. Your not thinking straight. He's a boy." Isis says annoyed.

"And what's so bad about that?" Dixie asks.

"You can't trust them. They have no common sense, they're heartless, and ugh they smell awful." Isis say as she covers her nose looking at Gonner.

"Well we don't exactly smell like roses ya know." Dixie says as she covers her nose.

"She has you there Isis." Alexis says.

"And it's been said that red heads bring as many bad days of bad luck as buttons on your shirt." Isis says.

"But you don't have a shirt on or buttons for that matter." Dixie says as Isis whines seeing she is right.

"Where are ye going?" Gonner asks as the girls look at him.

"Don't even tell him." Dixie says.

"We're looking for Vitriol." Dixie says.

"Ah the wandering zombie. Well good luck cause his cabin is in the opposite direction." Gonner says.

"A cabin. He's totally clueless." Isis says.

"Come on Isis let's at least hear him out." Alexis says.

"Really? Well untie me and I'll take you to him in less than two days time." Gonner says.

"Right nut case. Are you gonna fly us there?" Isis asks.


	6. Traveling with Gonner

"Not flying but all aboard the fair sailing!" Gonner says as he brings them to a boat with a sail.

"Uh zombies and water aren't a good mix." Isis says.

"Come on Isis what choice do we have. Besides if your going to be brave on this journey than you have to let go of fear." Alexis says as she follows Gonner and Dixie toward the boat with Isis nervously behind her.

"I was nearly a captain. Will ye permit me beauty?" Gonner asks as he offers Alexis his hand causing her to smile softly as he helps her into the boat before helping Dixie as Isis gets in nervously.

"Aye we're cannon ten on port to starboard. Wind is acting strong." Gonner says as he sets the boat a sail and laughs.

"Drop the act. Your no poet." Isis says.

"Well whatever it is I think it's sounds lovely." Alexis says receiving a look from Isis.

*Timeskip*

"Where'd you learn to sail?" Dixie asks seeing Gonner steering the boat.

"It's a sad story. Ye don't want to know." Gonner says as he faces away from the girls.

"Your absolutely right." Isis says as she mumbles.

"Yes we would." Dixie says.

"Oh no we don't." Isis says.

"Oh yes we would. If anything Dixie and I are interested." Alexis says.

"I grew up alone on the streets of London since me parents abandon me. I had to fend for me own self till I got picked up by some pirates." Gonner says as Dixie and Alexis listen to him.

"How can she be so gullible and willing to trust him like this?" Isis asks as she looks at Alexis who seems highly interested in listening to Gonner.

"Who thirst me to life but I never liked it none." Gonner says.

"He's got some nerve. Liar liar pants on fire." Isis says angrily.

"Oh I can't believe it." Dixie says.

"I can't believe it either." Alexis says knowing what he went through due to having gone through similar.

"Neither does he. Their fools." Isis says.

"Alexis would you like me to learn ye how to sail?" Gonner asks.

"Really?" Alexis asks happily.

"Of course! Come sit here." Gonner says as he gestures for Alexis to sit with him.

"Alexis don't leave us please." Isis says as Alexis ignores her and sits beside Gonner on the other side of the boat.

"Ready lass? Turn right." Gonner says as he opens the sail more while Alexis turns the stick.

"Aren't we going a bit fast?" Isis asks seeing them going faster.

"Alexis please slow down a bit." Dixie says.

"Stop the boat I wanna get off." Isis says as Gonner takes control of the boat again and stops the boat but gets the sail hit in doing so.

"Sorry about that." Alexis says seeing the sail.

"Aww don't worry about it lass. You did great for your first lesson." Gonner says causing Alexis to smile as Isis then throws up over the side of the boat.

*Timeskip*

"Isis do you need some help?" Alexis asks seeing Isis trying to lift a stone tomb door.

"Don't worry Alexis I got it. I'm going to sleep myself so I'll help her." Dixie says as she helps shut Isis in the stone tomb before crawling into one and shutting it closed.

"Finally some peace and quite. Is that how all ye young lasses dress today?" Gonner says as he gestures to Isis's tomb before going back to beside Alexis and the fire.

"Oh no just me. I wasn't exactly excepted among my kind but I'm not exactly excepted among humans either if they knew everything about me. Only my human boy Cody knew and accepted me." Alexis says.

"Just because ye wear black threads yer considered an outlaw." Gonner says.

"Nobody trusts you." Alexis says.

"Aww blimey! They are a sack of land lovers." Gonner says causing Alexis to laugh as he stirs the fire.

"So if I may how did you get that pendant?" Gonner asks as he points to the moon necklace Alexis is wearing.

"I don't enjoy reliving that memory." Alexis says as she looks away from Gonner.

"Give me a chance." Gonner says as Alexis looks at him before sighing.

"Well much like how Dixie acquired the Azoth through her mother when she was alive this moon amulet was my mothers and gave it to me the day she died. Cody had attached it to my collar so I would always have it but it resorts back to its necklace state when I turn human." Alexis says.

"A gift from your mother. That's beautiful." Gonner says kindly.

"Yea well she told me as long as I had it she would never be far away. It's the only thing I have left of her and the collar is the only thing I have left of my human boy Cody." Alexis says sadly.

"Well at least ye had your father and that mortal boy." Gonner says as Alexis shakes her head.

"No I didn't have my father or my birth pack. They all died with my mother. My human boy and his family were the only family I had after that. Now I have Isis, Dixie, and now you. But now you have me." Alexis says causing Gonner to look at her.

"Oh why didn't you cut me through when you had the chance?" Gonner asks.

"Maybe because I see something in you that I haven't seen in a long time." Alexis says kindly as Gonner leans in and kisses her on the lips causing her to kiss him back before the two pull away from each other.

"Whoa." Gonner says as he blushes.

"Wow... Well we should probably be getting to sleep while we can. We need to head out again soon." Alexis says as she smiles.

"Well me hearty would you like to sleep in my tomb with me?" Gonner asks as he smirks.

"Not quite yet there my sweet. But in time we'll see." Alexis says as she smiles softly.

"I like those odds." Gonner says causing Alexis to laugh before she crawls into a tomb shutting the door behind her.


	7. The Azoth is Gone

"Alexis wake up. Gonner is gone and he took the Azoth." Isis says as she removes the stone door to Alexis's tomb.

"What!? Ow!" Alexis shouts as she gets up in a hurry before hitting her head on the stone wall as she then quickly comes outside.

*Timeskip*

"Why don't we go back to the cemetery?" Isis asks as Dixie is pacing with Alexis watching her.

"No! We're going to find Gonner and get my necklace back." Dixie says angrily.

"She's right Isis. We need to get the Azoth back." Alexis says.

"I'm hungry, I'm tired, and really scared." Isis says.

"Shut up and tell me which way to go." Dixie says as she goes over to the gate with Alexis and Isis.

"Well while you two figure that out I'm going to see if I can't track Gonner. He can't have gotten far and he won't get far with me on his trail." Alexis says as she leaves the cemetery shifting to wolf form before sniffing around.

"What on earth is going on with those two?" Alexis asks hearing footsteps and screaming before running back to the cemetery not seeing Dixie or Isis.

"Where did they get off to?" Alexis asks before getting wind of Isis's trail and begins to follow it in hopes to find both girls.

Shortly after Alexis finds Isis she spots her being put in a box and being carried off by the dark angels.

"Oh no Isis. Just hold on I'll help you. I refuse to lose another family again." Alexis says as she begins to follow after Isis and the dark angels.


	8. Finding Gonner

"Oh Isis if those dark angels don't kill you I will. I can't believe you got yourself caught. I can't believe I let myself follow them as far as I did into Nebulosa's strong hold." Alexis says to herself while wandering around in Nebulosa's strong hold before hearing some commotion and goes to look and sees Peroshka chasing after Gonner with her ax.

"Where do you think your going now cabin boy!? Come back here and face me like a man so I can split you in two pieces!" Peroshka asks angrily as she tries attacking Gonner but fails as he throws a plant at her.

"Catch me if ya can ye old witch!" Gonner shouts as he climbs up onto a statue.

"Get down scurvy bill jack!" Peroshka shouts.

"Give him what he deserves Peroshka." Alexis says angrily.

"Come up here if you dare!" Gonner shouts as he jumps onto a bookshelf.

"Back stabbing thief." Alexis says as Peroshka is attacking the bookshelf causing Gonner to hang from a near by statue.

"Ugh. Will you please just tell me why you were going to try to save Alexis?" Peroshka asks angrily.

"Save me?" Alexis asks.

"Do ye really want to know? Jolly roger she's hot. I love every inch of her maggot ridden body. Aye she's me own beautiful diamond in me own box of beauty." Gonner says causing Alexis to smile and immediately run over and stopping Peroshka from attacking by grabbing her ax causing her to turn back and look at Alexis.

"You!?" Peroshka shouts angrily.

"Hiya." Alexis says as she lets go of the ax.

"Then I'll dice you up first!" Peroshka shouts as she chases Alexis as before she trips and falls into a green liquid and dissolves. As Alexis watches this she turns to see Gonner walking over to her.

"Now I know how ye feel but I can't believe you came." Gonner says as Alexis slaps him.

"That was for earlier in the cemetery." Alexis says angrily.

"I know I deserve that." Gonner says as he rubs the spot where she slapped him with his hand before she then grabs him by his shirt and kisses him as he then pulls away from her shocked.

"And that was for just now." Alexis says as she smiles.

"Whoa. Me hearty." Gonner says as he smiles and sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Gonner they have Isis. I have to help her." Alexis says.

"Don't ye mean they have Dixie? What makes ye so sure it's Isis?" Gonner asks.

"That for one." Alexis says as she sees Dixie come running over.

"Dixie?" Gonner asks.

"Your a sight for sore eyes." Alexis says.

"How did you guys get here?" Dixie asks.

"We've been here. Where did ye come from?" Gonner asks.

"Nevermind that now. We have to get the Azoth back before day break." Dixie says.

"And get Isis." Alexis says.

"Follow me mates." Gonner says as the girls follow after him.


	9. Defeating Nebulosa

"Let's get out of here. Before we lose our chance." Gonner says as he points to an open portal.

"Not without Isis." Dixie says as they run over to the portal.

"We can't just leave her." Alexis says.

"Are you two daft?" Gonner asks.

"She's our friend Gonner. For better and for worse." Dixie says as she goes over to the Azoth.

"That lassies could be anyone. This maybe our last hope to escape." Gonner says as he goes over with Alexis to Dixie.

"We won't leave her." Dixie says as she and Alexis run off.

"Wait now. If you two are out here.. then the lass trapped inside the box must be Isis!" Gonner shouts as he chases after the two girls before the three then come to a bridge see Nebulosa holding Isis by the arm over a river of lava.

"Don't be alarmed she's with me." Nebulosa says as she looks at Isis.

"Dixie! Alexis!" Isis shouts sadly.

"Leave her alone!" Dixie says.

"Don't hurt her please." Alexis says worried to make a move due to Nebulosa holding Isis over the bridge.

"Return the Azoth or she's going for a swim." Nebulosa says as she looks down at the river of lava.

"Wait a sec Nebulosa. Alright." Dixie says as she takes the Azoth out of the compartment on her belt.

"No don't give it to her." Gonner says.

"It's what I have to do. Please don't hurt her." Dixie says as she begins to walk towards Nebulosa.

"Join me and we can use the Azoth to avenge all of the injustice committed against us. We'll reopen the portal. You can return to your life and punish your enemies including your mother." Nebulosa says.

"No. Don't do it." Gonner says.

"Dixie please." Alexis says.

"Give us Isis." Dixie says sternly.

"First the Azoth." Nebulosa says.

"Let her go." Dixie says as she looks at Isis.

"No. The Azoth." Nebulosa says as she then grabs hold of the Azoth as Dixie offers it to her before throwing Isis behind her onto the bridge.

"Run!" Dixie shouts as Isis runs over to Alexis and Gonner while she is hanging onto the Azoth.

"Let go! What are you doing!? Don't you realize that sacrificing yourself is useless!" Nebulosa shouts trying to pull the Azoth away from Dixie before grabbing Dixie and holding her over the river of lava.

"We gotta help her." Isis shouts as she hides behind Alexis and Gonner.

"Me captain knows what she's doing." Gonner says.

"He's right. Dixie has to do this on her own." Alexis says.

"I won't let you destroy the planet! Everything I love is there." Dixie says as Nebulosa slams her into the side of the bridge trying to get her to let go of the Azoth.

"The world will remain a miserable place and your problems will never disappear!" Nebulosa shouts as the sun appears and begins to affect the Azoth.

"No! No! Dixie!" Isis shouts.

"God speed me hearty! There's nothing we can do for her now!" Gonner shouts as the three run to find cover behind a rock.

"Hey look." Alexis says seeing the portal appear.

"The portal!" Gonner shouts as he, Alexis, and Isis jump into the portal.


	10. A Second Chance

As Alexis is waking up she finds herself beside Cody as he is pulling on her while they're in the burning house.

"This must be my second chance." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Come on girl we gotta go." Cody says as he is pulling on Alexis.

"Right then. Follow me Cody." Alexis says as she grabs Cody by his sleeve and begins pulling him to an open window with them both making it out safely with minor cuts and bruises.

"They're out!" A fireman shouts seeing Alexis and Cody out safely.

"Cody my baby boy! Oh good girl Rose! Good girl!" Cody's mom shouts happily running over to her son as his father pets Alexis phrasing her for saving their son's life.

"You did it girl. You saved me." Cody says as he hugs Alexis with her barking happily.

"Anything for my boy." Alexis thinks to herself as she licks his face happily.

*Timeskip Into Dixie's POV*

"Hmm. I wonder. Let's see here. Rose wolf. Ah here it is. Brave pet white wolf wolf saves her family's son at the risk of her own life giving back for them having saved her. She made it out with him in only minor scrapes and bruises but went on to become a famous pet known around her town for her heroic bravery. Well Alexis I see you got what you wanted. To be with your family again. Good job." Dixie says as she is searching on her computer seeing the article about Alexis saving her family's child and herself.


	11. Meeting Dixie Again

"So what makes you so sure this is where Dixie is?" Isis asks as she and Gonner are following Alexis to a house.

"Just trust me." Alexis says as the three get into the house and into a room.

"Someone is coming." Gonner says as he hears footstep.

"Hide quickly." Alexis says as she gets behind a nearby chair as Isis hides under a white sheet under a chair. Alexis then hears a scream as she looks to see Dixie screamed as Isis scared her.

"Isis." Dixie says happily.

"Not just her." Alexis says happily as she comes out from behind the chair as Gonner laughs in the door way.

"No please no." Gonner says as he laughs.

"Gonner, Alexis?" Dixie asks.

"I'm sorry. We or least I wasn't able to stop him from coming along." Isis says.

"But how is this possible?" Dixie asks.

"Aww cut it out. We don't have eternity. Listen Dixie we're here because something be very wrong." Gonner says as he walks over to Dixie.

"Everything ok?" A voice asks followed by a knock on the door.

"Everything's fine. I'm almost done. We'd better go somewhere else before my dad sees you." Dixie says as the four kids sneak out without being seen.


	12. Vitriol

"The zombies in the cemetery are all enraged by Peroshka's absurd ghostly tales." Gonner says as he is sitting on top of a stone angel.

"That nut job has been going around saying that the dark soul is back." Isis says.

"But needless to say things haven't been the greatest lately." Alexis says.

"Nebulosa?" Dixie asks as she gasps in worry.

"Don't worry." Gonner says.

"What is she up to now?" Dixie asks.

"Well as the carrier of the Azoth it's up to you to find out what she's plotting." Isis says.

"And stop her." Alexis says.

"Wait a second. The last time we faced Nebulosa I was a zombie... or at least I thought I was because the doctor said it was all a nightmare." Dixie says as she stands up.

"Well what do you think?" Isis asks.

"Of course not! I'm sure everything that happened was real." Dixie says.

"Ah! Then what we be waiting for?" Gonner asks as he and Isis try to pull Dixie along.

"Wait! I can't face Nebulosa. I'm a mortal now." Dixie says as she pulls her arms away from the two.

"Ah lassie we'll help ye." Gonner says.

"And you have the powers of the Azoth on your side." Alexis says as Dixie pulls out the Azoth from her belt.

"What's wrong with it?" Gonner asks seeing it isn't glowing with power.

"Why isn't it glowing?" Isis asks.

"I don't know." Dixie says.

"It's lost all of its power!" Isis shouts in worry.

*Timeskip*

"Maybe you spilt salt and don't remember." Isis says as she pulls a branch back and lets it hit Gonner in the face as Alexis stops and places a hand on his arm.

"I'm alright lassie. But she won't be if she does that again." Gonner says angrily.

"Hey now play nice." Alexis says as Gonner looks at her.

"I am...I wish she'd cut it out with the creepy superstitions." Gonner says as Alexis pulls him down missing another hit from a branch by Isis as she is walking ahead with Dixie.

"You have a better explanation. Same with you Alexis? Since you started dating Gonner you've taken his side a lot lately." Isis says as Alexis looks at her.

"Well I am his girlfriend that's apart of it. Especially when your superstitions tend to cause us bad luck in some way." Alexis says receiving a dirty look from Isis.

"Your just a bundle of joy lately... But your still my unbiological sister." Isis says.

"If anyone knows about the Azoth it would be Vitriol." Dixie says.

"Oh blimey now what!?" Gonner asks seeing they're lost in the woods.

"Yea Isis which way should we go?" Dixie asks.

"Hmm. This way.. Wait! Wait! I said the other way." Isis says as she sees the others heading the other direction.

"Aren't you always saying you have bad luck?" Dixie asks causing the group to laugh.

*Timeskip*

"Aww bummer man. The Azoth lost it's essence." Vitriol says as he is examining the Azoth.

"Be that even possible?" Gonner asks.

"Well sure daddyo. The Azoth is made up of this narly primary matter and it is utterly fragile." Vitriol says as he places the Azoth on a table.

"Oh. How can we restore it's essence?" Isis asks.

"Yea there has to be something we can do." Alexis says.

"The primary matter consists of the four basic elements of creation." Vitriol says as he goes over to a tapestry.

"Earth, fire, water, and air." Gonner, Isis, and Alexis say in union.

"Only the righteous balance of these primary elements can recreate the primary matter that nurtures the Azoth." Vitriol says as he looks back at the kids.

"So what do we need to be doing?" Gonner asks.

"Visita, interiora, teria, recktodoka, avinies, okaltum, and vetum. You dig?" Vitriol asks.

"Search within and by rectifying you shall find the jewel that's hidden inside you." Alexis says.

"Check this out." Vitriol says as he grabs something from his shelf.

"A stone egg?" Dixie asks seeing the stone in a jar.

"Don't focus on the outside zero in on the inside man." Vitriol says as he places the jar on the table.

"Stone chicken." Gonner says.

"It's a gnome you dead head. I came across this trippy little guy up north and my soul told me it would come in handy. Now I know why." Vitriol says as he opens the jar.

"Aren't gnomes the magical entity of the earth?" Isis asks.

"Yep. Here's your first element. Get a move on and hunt down the remaining three. The answers your sniffing for lie in this book." Vitriol says as he takes out the egg before bringing over a book.

"I'll take care of this. You don't even know your abc's." Isis says as she hits Gonner in the stomach as he tries to get the book before she walks over and gets the book.

"But only the true bearer of the Azoth can find the undeniable answer but first make right by which that is wrong. The path lies in the heart sister." Vitriol says as he hands Dixie back the Azoth.

*Timeskip*

"But where we be digging up the elements?" Gonner asks as the group is walking back to the cemetery.

"And how will we know if there in balance?" Alexis asks before they look back at Dixie seeing she is zoned out.

"Dixie are you even listening to any of this?" Isis asks getting Dixie's attention.

"What? sorry. I'm just really tired." Dixie says tiredly as she puts a hand on her face.

"The sun be going to rise soon. Time for us to go get some shut eye. Do ye want to maybe sleep in me tomb now Alexis?" Gonner asks as he smiles and laughs.

"Who'd want to sleep in that dirty hole in the ground? Come to my super roomy tomb instead Alexis. You as well Dixie." Isis says.

"Guys I'm sorry but I'm a mortal. I've got a family at home waiting for me. If I don't get back by morning I'll be in big trouble." Dixie says as she gestures back toward the town.

"But when will we see you again?" Isis asks.

"Tomorrow night same spot." Dixie says as she leaves.

"Well Alexis that still leaves you. So what do you say?" Isis asks.

"Uh I'll sleep with Gonner tonight. He did ask first. I'll sleep in your tomb tomorrow night Isis I promise." Alexis says as Isis pouts a bit causing Gonner to smile and laugh slightly.


	13. First Element Hunt

"Get your dirty hook of a hand off me." Isis says as she and Gonner are arguing.

"Will you two knock it off." Alexis says getting annoyed at their bickering.

"What are you doing here?" Dixie asks as she comes over to the three as they're hiding in the bushes.

"We were tired of waiting for you in the cemetery. So we decided to go out and find ye." Gonner says as he smiles while Isis laughs.

"Did anyone see you?" Dixie asks.

"Twas Close. I had to tie this lunatic's bandages to a tree so she wouldn't go after a group of mortals." Gonner says as he gestures to Isis.

"Isis you can't just go around biting people. Imagine the mess." Dixie says angrily.

"Who said anything about biting? Those people were talking about some Halloween party your throwing." Isis says excitedly.

"Great just what I needed." Dixie says annoyedly.

"Oh can I go!? Can I go!?" Isis asks excitedly.

"You definitely have a loose bandage. It's a party for mortals." Dixie says as she gestures to herself.

"But people dress up for Halloween. Nobody would even know were zombies. Maybe I could even win a prize." Isis says as she laughs.

"No no definitely not. First of all there'll only be food for mortals. So what would you guys eat? Rat guts? Dog brains?" Dixie asks as Gonnner licks his lips before Alexis gently smacks him causing him to look at her before realizing Dixie was joking.

"We just wouldn't eat." Isis says.

"Oh and mortals clean themselves and smell good. Zombies reak of death." Dixie says.

"I'd rather die again than take a bath." Gonner says.

"How come your not saying anything Alexis?" Dixie asks as she notices Alexis is being quite.

"I wouldn't mind going to a party but it's the mortals part I want nothing to do with." Alexis says.

"Aww don't you wanna get a chance to dance with your salty sea dog?" Gonner asks as he laughs.

"I enjoy just dancing with you in the moonlight just as much. Far as I'm concerned that's as good as any old party." Alexis says causing Gonner to smile.

"Well at least one of you has common sense about this. Look we shouldn't mix different worlds. Mortals should stick with mortals." Dixie says.

"Zombies with zombies." Isis says disappointingly as Gonner sighs.

*Timeskip*

"Vitriol was right. This book has volumes of information." Alexis says as she is reading the book while walking with the group.

"That book isn't as interesting as something else I can think of." Gonner says as Alexis looks at him and playfully rolls her eyes.

"Not the time Gonner." Alexis says causing him to laugh.

"Dixie hand me the Azoth!" Isis shouts as she runs over to Dixie.

"Chill out Isis your going to break it." Dixie says as she takes out the Azoth.

"Let me see it. Vitriol says the path lies within the heart." Isis says as she runs into Dixie causing the moonlight to shine through the Azoth and revealing a map on the ground.

"A vast ye the Azoth be a map. See those be the hands of a compass. It's just as vitriol said. The first element be found in the north." Gonner says as he points on the map.

"So than the element of air will be to the east." Isis says.

"What are we waiting for?" Dixie asks.

*Timeskip*

"Emblems of the air elements include the sky and the birds. And we'll need to draw on our intuition to find it." Isis says as the group is walking.

"Does it say anything about throwing yourself down a ravine?" Gonner asks as Isis looks up from the book and sees the ravine.

"A dead end in the road a bad omen I forebode." Isis says scaredly seeing the rushing water.

"Isis how about you taking an eternal snooze and leave us alone?" Gonner asks as Alexis smacks him causing him to look at her.

"Look over there." Dixie says as she points to a lighthouse.

"A light house?" Gonner asks curiously.

"Aren't we looking for a high place? The air element must be hidden up there. Let's go." Dixie says as she smiles before heading to the lighthouse with the others.

"You know for a sea barring pirate you are totally clueless." Isis says as they arrive and Gonner is trying to open a door with a key.

"You were saying?" Gonner asks as he laughs smugly getting the door unlocked.

"Beginners luck." Isis says.

"You know I saw a pet door around the front. I'm gonna sneak up through there." Alexis says as she gestures back toward the front of the lighthouse.

"Ok just be careful." Dixie says as Alexis shifts to wolf form and goes around to the front before sneaking through a cat door. Once reaching the top Alexis comes through a door to see Dixie climbing a ladder on the lighthouse trying to reach a bird.

"Uh someone please explain." Alexis says seeing this.

"She's trying to coax that bird down. We think something in it's nest could be the air element." Isis says.

"Uh ok." Alexis says unsurely before seeing the bird dive at Dixie causing her to drop the donut she had down onto Isis's hair accessory as the bird then chases her.

"Gonner do something!" Isis shouts as the bird is chasing her.

"I got me self a little wait in mind." Gonner says as he laughs.

"Isis just hold still. It just wants the donut." Alexis says as Isis gives her a dirty look.

"Easy for you to say." Isis says.

"What are the chances the air element is in here?" Dixie asks as she reveals she is holding a egg.

"Crack it open! Let's find out!" Gonner shouts as Dixie tries to crack the egg with no luck.

"Hey look what I found. Ow!" Dixie says as she is holding a pixie before it stabs her with its horn and releases a colony of bats.

"I'm coming up." Gonner says as he is climbing up the ladder.

"Gonner be careful." Alexis says seeing him duck from the light Dixie then slips and grabs hold of the gutters before managing to grab the pixie and fall back onto Alexis, Gonner, and Isis.

"What was that? somebody's coming. Hide." Usis says as the group avoid a mortal woman by hanging from Isis's bandage over the side of the light house as the pixie then turns into an egg.

*Timeskip*

"The creature you landed was silf. These fairies are the magical identity of the air." Vitriol says as he holds the air egg.

"Why did it petrify?" Dixie asks.

"To preserve the power of the element it represents. Super groovy. Protect it with your life." Vitriol says.

*Timeskip*

"Did you seriously think I didn't notice your comments and moves on Alexis?" Isis asks as Gonner is preparing his tomb for the day.

"So?" Gonner asks smugly as he laughs while Alexis is listening from a little ways away under a tree.

"Watch it! Alexis deserves far better than a cocky traitor like you." Isis says as Gonner stands up.

"Or a phony superstition like you?" Gonner asks.

"Am not you Caribbean monkey do!" Isis asks as Alexis comes over having heard something.

"Guys be quite please. I thought I heard something." Alexis says as the three look around them before spotting Peroshka with some zombies in the distance before getting closer behind a stone tomb and hearing Peroshka lying to the zombies saying Nebulosa has changed with the zombies considering her words causing Gonner and the girls to look at each other.


	14. Second Hunt

"Come on guys she's asleep." Alexis says as the three get into Dixie's room seeing she is asleep on her bed.

"Yea but we got no choice. We gotta do it." Isis says.

"Yea ok I'm gonna stand over here in case." Alexis says as she steps away from Dixie's bed.

"Ah!" Dixie shouts as she is scared awake by Gonner and Isis.

"Shiver me timbers it's just us." Gonner says as he and Isis laugh.

"It wasn't funny at all." Dixie says as she grabs her pillow and hits Gonner and Isis with it.

"Dixie." A voice calls outside the bedroom door.

"My dad." Dixie says in alarm as Alexis, Gonner, and Isis quickly hide under Dixie's bed.

"Is something wrong Dixie? What happened here?" Dixie's dad asks as he comes in seeing her bed and sheets are all over the place.

"Oh there were three spiders." Dixie says.

"Where?" Dixie's dad asks as he looks around her room seeing nothing.

"Oh don't worry I already got rid of them." Dixie says as she laughs nervously.

"What is that rotten smell?" Dixie's dad asks as he sniffs the air.

"I don't smell anything." Dixie says.

"It's coming from under the bed." Dixie's dad says as he starts to go towards her bed.

"Dad there's nothing there. Forget about it." Dixie says as Alexis pushes Dixie's boots out from under the bed.

"Oh your boots. Let's get these out of your room. I think they need some fresh air." Dixie's dad says as he takes the boots and leaves.

"Dixie's feet smell like death." Gonner says as he, Alexis, and Isis laugh.

*Timeskip*

"I don't believe that Nebulosa suddenly wants to do right by the zombies. Something's up." Dixie says as the group are walking through the woods.

"Totally agree." Isis says.

"I'm sure that she'd be up to some plan and this whole devious message thing be a cover up." Gonner says.

"Time is running out. We gotta find the third element." Alexis says.

"Now!?" Dixie asks as she stops walking.

"We have to stop the witch before she turns us into shark bait." Gonner says.

"The element of fire is associated with aired places. It's color is red and it's resides in the south." Isis says.

"A graveyard. Let's take a break before Isis the parrot burns me brain with tmi." Gonner says.

"You will need endless determination to find it and it's magical entity is the salamander." Isis says as she continues to read the book.

"Isis have ye ever heard of the word silence?" Gonner asks.

"Quite. Someone's coming." Dixie says hearing something in the distance.

"Quick. Hit the deck." Gonner says as the group run and hide before seeing three mortal boys walking with a cat in a carrier.

"Trap a zombie with a cat. How lame is that?" Dixie asks as Isis holds Gonner back from trying to go towards the mortals before Dixie hits Gonner over the head with a vase knocking him unconscious and also alerting the mortals of their presence.

"I have an idea. Alexis how well can you howl?" Dixie asks as Alexis smiles.

"Oh please give me something hard to do next time dear." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form letting out a loud and eerie howl.

"It worked." Isis says seeing the mortal boys running off as quickly as they can as a salamander hops off the vase Dixie was holding.

"What's this? It's the salamander!" Dixie says as she chases after the salamander eventually catching it with Alexis and Isis's help.

"Got it." Dixie says as she holds up the salamander.

"You did it!" Isis shouts happily.

"Nicely done Dixie." Alexis says as the salamander turns into an egg.

"We're gonna fix the Azoth. Yea we did it. We're gonna fix the Azoth." Isis, Dixie, and Alexis say in union happily before laughing.


	15. Gonner Kidnapped

"Isis have you seen Gonner?" Alexis asks as she is looking around the cemetery.

"No but now you can finally spend some time alone with me." Isis says happily.

"Isis I'm serious. Gonner shouldn't be out by himself. Not with mortals trying to trap zombies. I'm going to go find him." Alexis says as she begins to walk off before shifting to wolf form.

"Please be careful." Isis says.

"Don't worry I will be just stay safe until I get back." Alexis says as she runs off.

*Timeskip*

"Come on Gonner where are you?" Alexis asks before she soon takes cover spotting mortals coming with Gonner having trapped him causing Alexis to look in horror before running off to Dixie's house quickly making it into her room and shaking her awake.

"Dixie please wake up." Alexis says as she is shaking Dixie by her shoulder.

"What is it Alexis? I told you I needed to sleep tonight." Dixie says as she swats at Alexis.

"It's Gonner. Please you gotta get up." Alexis says as she continues to shake Dixie worriedly.

"What about him. Is he and Isis fighting again. Can't you handle it." Dixie says as she continues to swat at Alexis.

"Dixie I saw those mortal boys from the cemetery. They trapped Gonner and took off with him." Alexis says fearfully.

"What!?" Dixie asks as she gets up in a hurry and looks at Alexis who has a very worried and fearful look on her face.


	16. Losing a Friend

"Gonner it's me Dixie and Alexis. I'm sorry about what happened. I needed to make stuff up so they'd believe me and so we could rescue you. Oh no!" Dixie says as she cuts the lock on the door before opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asks as she quickly comes over.

"He's gone." Dixie says as Alexis looks in the shed sadly.

"Gonner. Oh no please no." Alexis says.

"I'm so sorry Alexis." Dixie says sadly.

"I'm sorry Dixie but I just don't know if can be near you at the moment." Alexis says as she steps away from Dixie.

"What do you mean?" Dixie asks.

"Dixie if you had just been honest with those other mortals even if it did cost you people who clearly were not friends than Gonner wouldn't of fled like this. Who knows where he is or what's happened to him." Alexis says sadly.

"Alexis i had to lie to them otherwise they would of looked at me like I was a monster." Dixie says as Alexis looks at her.

"Than Dixie those people were not your friends. Real friends don't care who or what you are. They care about you for you. I thought you already knew that but apparently not. Look I'm going back to the cemetery. Isis and I will come get you later for the fourth element. I just wanna get the Azoth fixed and find Gonner so we can fix what's happened. Then we can stay separated like you wanted. You can be with mortals and we can be with zombies." Alexis says as she runs off leaving Dixie to look at her guilty.

*Timeskip*

Later the next night as Alexis is getting back from searching for Gonner with no luck she soon finds Isis walking towards her clearly angry.

"Isis I thought you were going to get Dixie? Where is she?" Alexis asks as she goes over to Isis.

"I was but she won't come with us. She thinks Nebulosa may really have turned over a new leaf. Well if she won't help then I'll get the last element on my own." Isis says angrily.

"Isis just stay put for now. I'll go get her and then we'll look together." Alexis says as she runs off leaving Isis alone.

*Timeskip*

"Ah! What are you doing in here." Dixie says as she opens her eyes to see Alexis staring at her.

"Isis told me what happened. Dixie have you lost your mind!? What is wrong with you?" Alexis asks angrily.

"Alexis maybe it's time we let this go. Someone will get hurt if we keep going." Dixie says as Alexis shakes her head.

"Yea and so will all the other zombies. We can't just give up." Alexis says.

"Alexis why even bother?" Dixie asks as she looks at Alexis.

"Because if I lose Gonner for this I will never forgive myself on giving up." Alexis says.

"Wait a second shouldn't Isis be with you?" Dixie asks not seeing Isis in the room.

"I told her to stay at the cemetery after she came back angry and wanting to search for the element alone." Alexis says.

"Wait you don't think she would go on her own do you?" Dixie asks.

"She would." Alexis says worriedly.

"Oh no." Dixie says as she quickly gets out of bed.

*Timeskip*

"Hurry Dixie." Alexis says as she and Dixie are running to the nymph pond.

"I'm running as fast as I can. I don't have four legs like you do." Dixie says as they arrive to see Peroshka trick Isis and see Isis fall into the water being destroyed by it.

"Isis!" Dixie shouts.

"No!" Alexis shouts as the two run over.

"Bye!" Peroshka shouts before two water nymphs grab Alexis and Dixie and pull them in under the water. Alexis is soon able to get free from the nymph before freeing Dixie while grabbing Isis's hair accessory seeing it in the water as she brings the two of them up to the surface to safety before Dixie then begins crying as Alexis is howling sadly.

"Why did you do it loony girl? What were you thinking?" Dixie asks as she tosses Isis's hair accessory aside.

"Hey Dixie what is that over there?" Alexis asks seeing the accessory hit something.

"The last element! Oh Isis your the bravest, smartest mummy in the world." Dixie says as she picks up the egg.

"Then let's get going. We have all the elements now let's fix the Azoth so Isis's death wasn't in vain." Alexis says.


	17. Stopping Nebulosa For Good

"Vitriol we found it! the last element!" Dixie shouts as she and Alexis go running over to vitriol.

"Far out. Now let's get this baby rolling." Vitriol says as he gets the elements ready to go on the ground.

"Honesty, inspiration, will, and courage." Dixie says

"Search within man and by rectifying you shall find the jewel that's hiding inside you." Vitriol says as he scratches the back of his head.

"I don't understand. What's missing? I know your here Alexis but I wish Gonner and Isis were here too to help me. I miss them so much. I'm so sorry. I was so ungrateful to you guys." Dixie says sadly.

"I know you are sorry Dixie. I miss them too. But we owe to them not to give up." Alexis says as she places her hand on Dixie's shoulder before a teardrop from Dixie drops onto the water element causing the elements to glow and float.

"The essence of the Azoth." Dixie says as the elements come together turning into the new Azoth.

"Come on Dixie. Let's go." Alexis says as the two girls quickly get on there way.

*Timeskip*

Once arriving Dixie quickly catches everyone's attention with the essence of the Azoth causing everyone to look at her.

"The Azoth?" A zombie asks as they gather around Alexis and Dixie.

"By the power invested in me through this jewel I order you to return to your tomb!" Dixie asks as she then hears a laugh seeing Nebulosa come over with one of her minions and Peroshka.

"And what power is that!?" Nebulosa asks.

"The power of the real bearer of the Azoth!" Dixie shouts.

"That Azoth is a rock! It has no real power and you are a pass. She's not even a zombie. Who are you really Dixie Grim?" Nebulosa asks as Dixie steps a bit away from Alexis before bowing her head and closing her eyes.

"Earth, air, fire, and water! Honesty, inspiration, will, and courage!" Dixie shouts as she then transforms into her zombie self in front of everyone shocking everyone.

"I thought you got rid of her?" Nebulosa asks angrily as she looks at Peroshka.

"I don't understand my lady. I saw them both sink to the bottom of the pond." Peroshka says.

"Leave the zombies alone. Just because they don't look like all of you doesn't mean they're so different." Dixie says.

"No they are abominably boorish monsters. They should be annihilated." An elderly woman says.

"I resent that." Alexis says looking at the woman.

"Two worlds don't need to destroy each other. Look at me! Half mortal half zombie!" Dixie says.

"Your an unexceptional. Most zombies and mortals know that we cannot coexist. We must fight to the death!" Nebulosa says as everyone then hears a meowing revealing to be a zombie cat.

"Petey? No. Your not Petey anymore. Your a nasty ferment. Go away... Wait! Petey! You may smell like rotten fish but you'll always be my Petey." The old woman says before her cat jumps into her arms happily.

"Just as you'll always be my beautiful diamond." A voice says revealing to be Gonner.

"Gonner!" Alexis shouts happily before tackling Gonner down in a hug.

"Did you miss me?" Gonner asks as he hugs Alexis back.

"Yep. So never ever do me that way again." Alexis says with a slightly angry tone.

"It's a deal. Your always gonna be my beautiful looker. Wow." Gonner says happily as he and Alexis stand up before going over to stand by Dixie.

"Back stabbing louse." Peroshka says.

"Hey cats let me through. I'm with them!" Vitriol says as he comes over as the group is joined by some humans.

"How dare they!" Nebulosa says angrily.

"Thou must remain composure remember composure remain power. Let us breath together. One. Two. Three." A minion says before Nebulosa uses her powers to destroy him.

"Shut up already. Who cares about the Azoth!? What intriguing power can it actually proclaim!? I have the power! I am the queen of the night and all of it's creatures! You obey me!" Nebulosa shouts before she then tries to attack Dixie.

"Use the Azoth!" Vitriol shouts as Dixie uses the Azoth to block Nebulosa's attack but gets sent flying back in doing so as Alexis, Vitriol, and Gonner run over to her.

"Hey she killed the true bearer of the Azoth." A zombie shouts as he and the other zombies begin to attack Peroshka and Nebulosa as her minion runs off.

"Right on sister. You found the true path in your heart and took Nebulosa down. Aww come on cool cat. Wake up. Please. Come on wake up." Vitriol says with no response from Dixie.

"Guys?" Dixie asks as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness." Alexis says.

"At least now we can live in peace together." Gonner says happily.

"And I can finally get some well deserved rest." Dixie says causing herself, Alexis, and Gonner to laugh.


	18. A Second Chance for a Friend

After a week Alexis and Gonner are beginning to settle down the night as the two are laying under a tree.

"You know it's quite around here without Isis." Alexis says sadly.

"Yea I'll admit its strange around here without that loud mouth superstition. But we can now do things we couldn't with her around." Gonner says as he smiles mischievously.

"Like what?" Alexis asks as she looks at Gonner

"Like this for one." Gonner says as he kisses Alexis on the lips catching her by surprise as he then shoots his tongue into her mouth.

"Gonner somebody could very well walk in on us. Possibly Dixie." Alexis says as she pulls away from Gonner only for him to roll his eyes and start planting kisses down her neck causing her to moan.

"I don't care. I've been waiting too long for this and I want every zombie around to know your mine. At least though since we're dead we don't have to about it hurting too much or there being any worries from this." Gonner says as he finishes leaving a mark on Alexis's neck.

"Ok do whatever you want pirate boy." Alexis says giving in from enjoying the sensations he is giving her.

"Knew you'd see it my way me hearty." Gonner says as he laughs before pulling Alexis's shirt and bra off at the same time in one move before she then realizes this and tries to cover up only for him to pin her hands above her head.

"Oh no you don't your not hiding on me now." Gonner says as he begins gently licking and biting on Alexis's chest causing her to moan and wiggle against his hands.

"Is me hearty enjoying this?" Gonner asks as he smiles.

"Very." Alexis says as she lets out a breathy moan.

"Good then maybe it's time we take down some." Gonner says while smirking before he lets Alexis's wrists go.

"Not so fast mate. Your still fully clothed while I have half my clothes off." Alexis says as she crosses her legs.

"Ok you drive a hard bargain. Is this what you wanted to see?" Gonner asks as he smirks and takes off all of his clothes but his underwear.

"Maybe." Alexis says blushing.

"So may I continue my little exploration?" Gonner asks as he smiles seeing Alexis's reaction.

"You may proceed." Alexis says as she uncrosses her legs allowing Gonner to take off her pants and underwear before he then parts her legs and begins to lick her heat.

"Ah Gonner." Alexis says as she feels him stick two fingers inside her thrusting them in and out before pulling them out completely causing her to whine slightly at the loss of contact.

"I see yer already excited for the main event." Gonner says as he laughs seeing how wet Alexis is causing to blush a lot.

"Hush up. Besides your one to talk." Alexis says as Gonner smirks.

"Well now. That's not a way to talk to yer first mate. But if yer body wants it this much I'll happily give in." Gonner says as he takes his underwear off before lining his self up with Alexis.

"Um shouldn't we prepare a bit more first?" Alexis asks worriedly.

"Don't worry lassie I'll be gentle I promise. Besides we're both dead so it shouldn't hurt anywhere near as bad if ye were alive." Gonner says as Alexis nods before he slowly pushes in all the way before stopping so Alexis can adjust to him.

"Ok Gonner move." Alexis says as Gonner nods before thrusting in and out of her gradually picking up speed and force.

"Lass I'm getting close." Gonner says after a while.

"Yea me too." Alexis says before she then hits her climax as Gonner follows after her before he then pulls out of her and lays beside her.

"I love you my beautiful treasure." Gonner says as he pulls Alexis closer to him.

"I love you as well you crooked pirate... What was that?" Alexis asks hearing something causing herself and Gonner to quickly get their clothes on before seeing something rustling in the bushes.

"Whoever you are come out. Mortal or zombie long as you don't hurt us we will do the same." Alexis says as she shifts go wolf form growing while Gonner gets out his knife before a figure comes out of the bushes revealing to be Isis causing Alexis to immediately tackle her and nuzzle her happily.

"But how are you here!? I saw you die in the pond." Alexis says as she happily shifts to wolf form hugging Isis.

"Well let's just say since the Azoth is creation itself Dixie found a way to bring me back and give me a second chance. So I'm here to stay." Isis says bluntly as she smiles.

"Joy. There goes the peace and quite." Gonner says.

"Gonner." Alexis says as Gonner looks at her and laughs nervously.

"Heh. I mean welcome back." Gonner says nervously.

"That's more like it. Now come on you two. Let's get to bed before the sun rises." Alexis says happily.

"By the way on the way over I heard some strange noises. What were they?" Isis asks causing Alexis and Gonner both to blush.

"Uh nothing!" Gonner and Alexis say in union quickly.


End file.
